Sweet Dreams
by AquaBluez17
Summary: Life is rough. Sometimes you win one or you lose one... but why do they think that they lost all? Marriage was something they always dreamed about. How were they to know that their married life was to be worse than their up-bring? That their abusive father was better than their blood thirsty husbands? A story of pain, regret, anguish, unrequited love,& desire. Kol/OC & Klaus/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is going to be a really rough FanFic. It's going to have things you might not want to read, such as some type of abuse. Lang or Physical who knows :P It's going to be hard to read at times since it will make you feel. It might make you want to cry or who knows smash things. It's going to be really really intense. **

**Soooo! If I haven't scared you away yet, then please do go ahead and READ!**

**Oh and btw im sorry if the historical events are off. Sorry! Not too big on history :P**

**Dont own Tvd ~**

**1540-**

I stood there. There were loud noises all around me. People shouting..., men shouting. They were yelling over each other, yelling over the music which was ringing. While I just stood there.

Numbers. I heard numbers. Numbers which didn't mean a thing to me. They never had. They never would.

My head hung as my ears involuntarily retained the numbers being shouted out. _10 thousand, 15 thousand, 20 thousand_. And the numbers kept coming.

I wondered. Wondered how long these numbers would keep coming. How long these people would keep yelling. How long will I be standing there. How long had I been standing there. I wondered. Yet the answers didn't come. How could they? I had forgotten. Wondering... I did not have the right.

My head hurt. I wasn't sure why, but it did. Maybe it was from the standing. The noise, the numbers. Or maybe it was from the long hours of thinking, of wondering. Wondering about questions... which I already knew had no answers.

Where were the tears? Those treacherous tears which always gave me away? Where were they now? It was like they had vanished... Had they died? Died the same death my innocence had?

I don't know.

I heard the feminine voice, the only female voice in the room. My heart told me, to try. Try once again.

I didn't.

How could I? What would be the point? I already knew. I would only get a look of pity. A look I did not want to see. Not from her, or anyone.

Pity. Did such an emotion exist in this world? In my world it had. How could I have been so wrong? So mislead? So dependent... Thinking that the world had something. An emotion..., known as pity.

_30 thousand? 30 thousand one! 30 thousand two!_

I felt the sleeves of my gown being ripped off. His hands slowly scratched my skin, turning it pink, drawing some blood as well. His hands traveled down my arms slowly. The sleeves joined the pile near my feet, where my coat was.

I didn't move.

_31 thousand! 32 thousand!_

I felt him breathe a sigh of relief next to me. I laughed. A deep laugh. His grip on me tightened. He thought my laugh would scare them away. That I was fighting. If only I had a white flag.

_34 thousand! 35 thousand! And the numbers keep rising!_

His grip on me loosened. He couldn't hurt me. It would hurt him more than me. I didn't mind though. It didn't matter.

_36 thousand! 37 thousand! Obviously something happened to this girl overnight! From a dud she has become a stud!_

I smiled at the ground. The words of the woman rang in my head. It didn't bother me. The good in me tried to defend the woman. Tried to provide some evidence, that humanity still existed.

Who cared? I sure didn't.

_39 thousand! 40! Wait did I forget to mention? It's a buy one and get the other free deal! _

When would they stop? When would he let her go? And what about her sister? Would they take her too now?

_41 thousand! **1 million.**_

I felt his grip on me tighten in shock. Something changed, I felt something change. The room did not have that eerie feeling anymore. Only then did I realize. There was no voice around me anymore. There was no sound coming from the room. The numbers, there were none. The numbers, they had all vanished.

_1 million one. 1 million two._

What had happened? 1 million? Why? How? Is this an illusion?

_1 million three. **SOLD.**_

I raised my head at that. My eyes scanned the crowd as they ate me with vulgar eyes. Who was that? Who was he? Who had just **bought** me and my twin?

**Did you like it? Do tell me! I hope it didn't completely fail! I would like at least 3 reviews before I continue this! I want to know if people actually want to read it :P**

**Soo please read and review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Price Check

**Thank you guys for the reviews! It really motivates me to write =) Here is the next part!**

**I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer- Don't own TVD just my own OC's! Thank you**

I tried to pick up my jacket as I was being dragged by him. My mind told me, it was futile. Why did I still attempt? I don't know. What happened to my jacket? No one knows.

"Are you sure? 1 million for her?" I heard him ask as we came to a stop in front of a man. The man.

"Yes. 1 million for her," I heard the chilling response, "And her sister off course," he said as if on an after thought.

The man's gaze scanned me from bottom to top, with the left side of his mouth turning upwards in a smirk as he saw me. My body shivered. My feet wanted to move. Move behind him to try to save my dignity. But my mind stopped them.

What dignity?

He wouldn't help me. Why would he help me? I was his ticket out. I was just an item. I was to be sold.

For how long?

For as long as the debts were not paid. For as long as he still needed money. For as long as he gambled.

What would happen after that? What would happen to me?

Stop. My heart yelled, stop.

My mind didn't stop. I knew what would happen then. Greed. And I would be sold once again.

"For one night?" he asked, the shock plain in his voice.

"Forever," the soft menacing voice came.

"What?!"

My thoughts mirrored the same. What?

"You want me to sell her **and** her sister for 1 million forever?! Are you kidding me?" he demanded.

"Yes."

"No," he said.

I looked up. For the first time since yesterday, I looked at him. His face was distorted. To someone who didn't know, they would have assumed he was angry. I knew though.

He was happy.

"Name your price," came the soft command.

I looked at the man. The man who I was going to be with, forever. The man who seemed as if he would not leave until he owned her.

Since that was what she had become. A material. To be owned.

"It's going to cost you. She is my best," he said calmly. I knew though. Off course I would cost.

I was his only.

"It doesn't matter."

"10 million."

I turned to look at the man in shock. 10 million. Would he buy me for that much? Was I worth that much?

I watched in awe as the man whipped out his checkbook. Instead of answering, he opened the little booklet and signed it. The amount..., left bank.

"Take more."

My eyes gazed over the man. He was wearing a coat with the buttons half done. His shirt, underneath the coat, looked wrinkled as if it had been just scrunched up by someone. His eyes. They were a shining blue, full with what could have only been mischief and lust. They contrasted with his blond curly hair which hung right below his ears, grazing his shoulders in an almost intimate way. He had an air about him. The way he answered, the way he talked, the way he stood, so aloof. So in power. I wondered. Why was he here out of all of the places?

"15 million. I took 15," came the whisper from him standing besides me.

That was why I had trusted him. He had always been honest. Or so I had thought.

"Whatever," came the reply.

"Go," he said to me, pushing me harshly when I didn't move.

I felt myself collide with the man. No, not just the man. My owner. The one who had just bought me.

His arms had enclosed my waist to soften my fall. My heart told me, it was with good intention. My mind wouldn't buy it. Not yet, it commanded me. Not yet.

I would save as much dignity as possible. I would not let my master do what he wanted in public. I would save myself. If not for myself then for him.

I would not let another man touch me. Not right in front of my husband. Even if he was the one selling me, no I wouldn't.

He might not have respect for me. Off course he didn't. He was selling me, but I was still his wife. Wife of Ronald Clairmont.

Emylina Clairmont.

**I would like another 3 set of reviews before I update again just since I want to make sure ppl actually like the story. PLEASEEE. Thanks guys :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Sold

I looked at him, my husband, one last time. Without realizing, my eyes filled with plead. After everything he had done, I still didn't want to go. Who would? What kind of a woman would want to be parted from their husband? Even if the husband had tried to sell his wife on the second day of marriage.

Who would want to leave their husband's arms? I wouldn't.

If only I knew what my husband's arms felt like.

I wouldn't want to take any of his credit away. He had given her a memorable first night. If only it had been the kind she would have liked rather than the one she had received.

We were going to get married that day, when Ronald had come home. At first I had thought that he had come to meet me. He always did that. Always tried to find ways to meet me and talk to me. My friends always told me he that he was flirting, but I didn't care. If it was anyone, I would have poked the guys' eyes out, but not him. He was my fiance after all, and I loved him. His attention, his failed attempts, everything he did, it made me feel special. I felt as if I had finally found my prince charming. He had been everything that I had wanted. Everything that I had needed. Everything that I desired. All mine.

Turns out he had not come to talk to me that day. I didn't really think much of it though. It wasn't as if I was a desperate girl. I liked his attention, but I didn't need it constantly. I was surprised though. He didn't even look at me that day.

Our marriage day.

He had come to talked to alcoholic Father and my sick Mother. Mother had no say in the family and Ronald had known that. I had watched with awaited breathe as my soon to be husband had asked to take me and my sister to Liverpool that very night, after marriage.

Truth be told, I had been excited. Very excited. I had never been out of my tiny town and would love a new change and start a new life somewhere else.

If only I had known...

I thought about how I had chanted god's name as I waited. "Yes", I whispered, "Just say yes".

And they had.

"It was nice doing business with you," came the voice behind from behind me, bringing me out of memory lane.

"Likewise," Ronald responded, "Have fun," he winked.

I felt like throwing up.

He turned and walked away from me, leaving me alone with this man. This man who had just bought me. I was all alone.

I moved backwards, trying to put some space between myself and this man. I looked at him as he stood in front of me.

"Come," he commanded and then started walking.

I followed. What other choice did I have? I was all alone and I didn't know anything about this man. _It would be better to obey rather than fight_, my mind argued. So I followed him, trying to keep up with his brisk pace.

"Oh look at that girl!"

"Oh she is a hot piece!"

"Dang seems like she is busy..."

"It's okay! Tomorrow is another day!"

"It won't be the same tomorrow Tommy. I love popping the cherries."

I instantly wrapped my arms around myself tighter as I heard all of these people mummering. My hands were shaking though I wasn't sure of what, fear of anger. Their words scared me even more than I already was. All of the talks about what will happen after marriage with Mother came rushing back.

"It will hurt my child," she had said.

Emotionally or physically, I wanted to ask now. I would have to find out on my own.

I jumped in shock when a felt two firm arms around me. Looking up in shock, I saw him standing besides me. He had taken off his coat now, revealing his wrinkled white shirt which he wore underneath. I watched as he slowly wrapped his coat around me, glaring at all of the men who were making comments with his now icy blue eyes. He turned to face me, catching me completely off guard. His eyes, still an icy blue with just a hint of humor, held a fiery gaze full of determination.

"Don't worry. You will be safe with me," he said in a strong voice, his gaze traveling back to all of them and challenging them to try to do something.

Just as we had been about to start walking a all too familiar voice called out to us, more likely to him.

"Wait! Sir I apologize sincerely. You nearly forgot! Here is the other one," he said, making me gasp as he practically threw my sister at me.

"Why thank you," came the response, making chills go down my body as I grabbed out to my little sister who was shivering with who knew what. Maybe it was the chill of the air? Or maybe it was just the icicle which had now been pushed through her warm heart.

I knew how much she had loved him. How much he had promised to her. I knew that she had always looked up to my husband as an older brother. A person she could trust more than her own father who did all of the things a father should never do with his own child. She had thought he was different. I had thought he was different.

Who knew? All men are the same.

I held my breath as I watched him turn around to glare at the crowd which has now formed, commenting about us two and something to do with a threesome. Grabbing my sister, firmly, I let him finally lead us out the dingy place, his arm guiding me out with him. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help it. How was I supposed to? This random stranger, who had just bought me, had told me he would keep me safe. Something even my husband, the one I had trusted with everything, couldn't do. _Should I trust him?_ my mind thought.

Only time will tell.


End file.
